A walk in the woods
by FlonTed
Summary: Brocketshipping. JamesBrock implied. No flames please.


James X Brock

One thing, this shipping kind of contradicts everything in rocket-shipping. However, I personally find it cute. James can be gay; can be not gay, whatever. I am so not going into the pokemopolis debate. As James is James, Kojiro is Kojiro. So I swing both ways of his side of the pairings. One, rocket-shipping, two, brocket-shipping. And I am using the English version of James, due to the fact that the name Kojiro is not really as widely known.

James is feeling dejected. He had given his Cacnea to Gardenia. And Jessie and Meowth aren't helping either, with their incoherent ramblings nearby. How many pokemon had left him? Weezing, Magikarp, Hoppip (though that doesn't count as he had only known it for a damn millisecond), Chimecho, both Victreebells, and now even Cacnea.

He thought for a moment. Perhaps if he could persuade his parents to call off the wedding, then perhaps he would have the money to buy more pokeballs. And pay off the debt Jessie and him had incurred after they've started pursuing Pikachu.

He thought about Jessie. She is a nice person. Not nice-nice like Rose. But she had a kind heart when the situation calls for it. Otherwise, she'll treat even her group members as mock enemies and punchbags. She and Meowth are the only people he had considered family in the duration of these years. His affluent background, his wealthy family, is all left behind in the past. The way they've forced everything on him, the way they never wanted to understand him, had just negated nearly all his feelings for them.

He stood up and wandered around the forest. He'll get another pokemon soon, that is for sure. He cannot only battle with Carnivine. A tiny spark of envy ran through him at the thought of all the pokemon Jessie had. Dustox, Wobbuffet, Seviper…

She never left anyone behind. She had only lost a few of her pokemon.

He wondered where those brats went though. They had uncountable pokemon. And he had only a miserly few. Where do they get their money from? Battles. He was about to return to their camp when Brock's voice just rang out.

-

Brock was looking for an Officer Jenny. He haven't seen one yet in this town and had seen a Nurse Joy. She had turned him down, though. So he decided that he would have better luck hitting on Officer Jenny.

So he was about to return to Ash and Co. when he spotted a familiar lavender head. It is the same person who ran down the hill after handing over Cacnea earlier in the evening. Brock had understood that James is the more passive one in the team rocket, but James had never shown signs of weakness whenever he could help it.

He now looked like a bulldozer had run over his heart. His green eyes displayed deep thought, which is pretty rare sight. James usually never thinks.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

The sad face immediately displayed surprise, then hostility.

"What do you want? You and your gang might have helped Cacnea earlier, but now that Cacnea is gone, we are back to being enemies again."

"I know that."

"Then what do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you needed anyone to talk to about the loss of Cacnea. No need to keep it all in."

"I don't need anyone, least of all, you."

"You are not sad over the loss?"

"Yes, but I don't feel like talking about it."

There is silence for a while. Brock realized what a beauty this man is. Unlike him, James displayed an aura of grace and regality. No wonder he is made to crossdress some of the time. Not only does he not mind it, he practically looks good. Brock shook his head and looked down. He likes women! WOMEN!

Meanwhile, James regarded this companion with suspicion. This geek seemed to be able to see through his eyelids. It never occurred to him, but it is an interesting observation. Something more interesting to analyze than the inner-workings of Pikachu. He was starting to get tired of devising strategies to get Ash's Pikachu. He'd rather just find another way to get a Pikachu legitimately. Brock is one person he had always thought of as more mature than the entire gang of brats he always had to battle some reason or another. But he will never forget how immature he is around women.

Not that James himself is not immature around them. Jessie, Jessibelle…

James had never stooped to asking any woman for a date though. Brock has courage to accept all their rejections.

"Do you have something better to do other than looking at the ground?"

"Oh yea! Have you seen Officer Jenny?"

"She went that direction."

Of course, James had oddly missed seeing Officer Jenny. Jennys together with Joys. Where did this one go though? He didn't want Brock loitering around him though, so he pointed back at the town. Brock dashed off.

"AHHH!"

Whoops.

James walked towards the scream and was overjoyed to see Brock stuck in a pit. He seemed to have fallen in his enthusiasm. Brock saw him and remarked, "Hey, get me out of here."

"You didn't bring your pokemon along?"

"I am looking for someone, not for pokemon!"

"But this is a forest!"

"I forgot for once, ok?"

"I don't think Carnivine here can help you get out of this big pit though."

James summoned Carnivine and instructed him to let down a vine or leaf. Carnivine shook its head and bit James's head as a sign of affection. "OWW, not me, the pit!"

Carnivine did release him, but he lost his balance and tumbled down.

"Hahaha, now who is trapped with me?"

"Shut up."

"Carnivine, don't jump down. Look for Jessie and Meowth, ok? We need help here."

"No wonder people said that you looked dumb."

"If you know that thinking just brings pain, I think you'd never think anymore."

Brock shook his head. "Well, the night is falling. Let's sit closer together. It will be pretty cold at night."

James looked at the dark sky. "True. This pit is rather damp anyway."

Carnivine had not come till morning with help. Knowing it and its happy-go-lucky nature, it had gotten lost in the process. James and Brock were found embracing one another tightly, sleeping soundly.

-

This may be ongoing. LOL. No flamers please. I know Brock is a respectable womanizer, but this is a fic for fun, ok?


End file.
